


Protector

by arsonblade



Series: The SBIDND au [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aasimar Phil, Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dadza, Family, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, YEAHHH MY FAVOURITE TAGS, just some funny lore stuff, no beta we die like wilbur, philza centric, techno perspective lol, tommy techno and wilbur dont really do anything, yeah.. family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonblade/pseuds/arsonblade
Summary: Phil’s had this dream before. He’s had it many times. The sound of nothing as he drifted through an empty void, his guide was here to speak to him.He doesn't like what he's told.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: The SBIDND au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008543
Comments: 15
Kudos: 199





	1. Opia

**Author's Note:**

> yep yep welcome back to more stuff on da dnd au!!
> 
> if you havent seen the design for phil, basically one of his eyes is a lighter colour, and his wings r grey :] this is just some lore on why bc i had brainrot.
> 
> also keep in mind i am literally bsing All Of This i'm pretty sure aasimars & their guides dont work like this but. brainrot go brr and all the stuff i could find was Painfully vague so. haha >:]
> 
> may write a second chapter who knowssss

Phil’s had this dream before. He’s had it many times. The sound of nothing as he drifted through an empty void, his guide was here to speak to him. A series of images flashed by quickly, accompanied with the feeling of loneliness.

_The half-hogfolk and the genasi he found a day earlier._

_The two of them, and him._

_Separated._

_The feeling of loneliness._

_Drifting into..._

_Something so much…._

_Better._

Phil’s eyes widened at the message, _“You want me to… leave those kids alone?”_ , a feeling flowed through him,

_Affirmation_

The aasimar stared at his hands, he opened his mouth to speak, but the void-like dreamscape had disappeared, and the soft chatter of birds filled his ears. He groaned as he sat up, stretching as he looked out the window across from his bed in the Inn the three were staying in. Early morning, _“I have enough time to pack and leave..”_ , as he stood up, he looked at the two sharing the other bed in the room. The half-hogfolk, _Techno, he recalled,_ still held a hunched, tense position. Almost protective of the genasi, _Wilbur,_ who wore the same worried expression he had when he found them both. Phil’s heart tugged at the idea of leaving them, a sour taste in his mouth as he thought about leaving the two of them to continue fending for themselves. He knew they were capable, Techno especially.. But..

He felt strangely protective of the two, despite just meeting them. 

Phil ran a hand through his hair as he sat back down on the bed, he’s never gone against the advice given to him before, and something inside of him screamed for him to _“Leave, listen to the advice, go, go now, go!”._ The sun continued to climb in the sky, he was running out of time to leave. To _listen._ To--

One of the two on the other bed stirred, shaking Phil from his thoughts as he watched Wilbur slowly sit up, blinking sleep from his eyes. Phil didn’t move as the genasi rubbed his eyes, before panicking at where he was, eyes wide with fear before he caught sight of Techno next to him. The other’s eyes fell on Phil and all tension seemed to melt from him. “G’morning.. Phil..” He mumbled, embarrassment clear on his face, and the aasimar couldn’t help but smile. “Morning, mate. How’d you sleep?” Wilbur gave him a small smile in return, gently shaking Techno as he quietly spoke on about a dream he had. The half-hogfolk stirred, sitting up with his hair sticking up everywhere, getting small chuckles from the other two. Phil knew he couldn’t leave them now. He couldn’t. Even if it was for his own greater good, the idea of disappearing and leaving the two behind left a bitter taste in his mouth. No matter what happened to him, it would be worth it. He’d protect them.

A few nights later, another dream came to him. The strong feelings of anger and disappointment washed over him almost immediately, _Was it always this hard to breathe during these?_

Even without words, he knew he fucked up. Ignoring the advice by his own _guide_? That’s how aasimars fall. Yet, the guilt didn’t outweigh the protectiveness he felt over Wilbur and Techno. No matter what happened to him, he wouldn’t have changed a thing.

Even when he screamed and doubled over at the sudden pain in his right eye, a shaky hand covering it as his ears rang. Visions of destroyed plants, fire, everything going _so, so wrong_ . It was all too much, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t see anymore. He didn’t know if he was crying, or if this was some sort of death punishment, _Oh gods, am i falling?--_

“Do not do this again.”

He shot up, breathing heavily as a hand immediately flew to his right eye. He shook as tears fell, stumbling out of the bed, he made his way to the window. Faintly, in his reflection he could see the colour from his right eye had almost completely vanished. Instead of the warm gold, there was a pale yellow. The sight made him want to cry even more, a punishment for ignoring what his guide had said. He brushed a hand over the small wings on his head, and then his actual pair, wincing at the duller look to them. Then he felt it.

_The buzzing in the back of his head from the presence of his guide was there, faintly._

“I didn’t fall..” He whispered to himself, shakily. He turned towards where Wilbur and Techno laid sleeping. No tense shoulders or worried expressions. The two looked content,

_Happy_

“I.. I made the right choice.” He whispered, smiling.

* * *

The night after they found Tommy, felt so familiar. This was the first vision he had in awhile, and it was eerily similar to the one he had when he found Wilbur and Techno.

Yet, this time, it almost felt threatening, like there would be a bigger consequence if he ignored this advice. Yet when Phil woke, and saw the younger tiefling curled up tightly, the same feelings of protection stuck to him. He gently ruffled the tiefling’s hair, getting a sleepy grumble in return and smiled. Phil was aware of the consequences, but he was as brave as he was terrified, wings shifting slightly closer to his body. Throughout the rest of that day, he was slightly more on edge, he knew he was. He nearly missed the looks Techno was giving him, and the slight worry on Wilbur’s face. “It’s fine,” He assured himself, “It’ll be fine..”

It took days before something happened, this time. Same void-like dream, suffocating, yet this time, there were whispers around him. The flash of rage and disappointment, and then..

..Nothing.

He stilled, relaxing slightly as everything went silent, a sigh of relief as he ran a hand over his face.

Then it hit.

The searing hot pain that coursed along the wings on his back, he screamed out, doubling over as the pain continued. He trembled as it felt like fire coursed over his wings, burning and melting them away into ash. It felt like hours before it was over, ears buzzing as shouts rang out around him, and he was being pulled out of that void, back into the real world, before he faded, he heard monotone, uncaring words pierce his tortured ears. 

“Won't you beg for forgiveness? Aren't you scared of falling?”

As the tugging grew stronger, he grit his teeth, and with his lasting strength, he spoke;

“Even if I fall, I’ll still be their protector.”

And the void disappeared.

It was awfully familiar to the first time, yet the angry buzzing of his guide was persistent. His wings ached as he silently sat up, wrapping his wings around him and letting out a soft gasp at the colours.

No longer were his wings a sparkling gold, instead, in their place, stood a dark grey, with the ends fading into pure white, if he looked close enough, he could see specks of light dancing on the wings. He didn’t fall, yet.. 

He couldn’t help the tears that began to fall as he continued to stare, unmoving. He wasn’t sure if it was out of relief, or sorrow. No longer did his wings glow with the strength of the sun, no longer could he feel entirely like a light among darkness. Even when he heard the shuffle of movement, and a small, “Oh..”, he still didn’t move.

“Phil…? What happened to your wings..?” A small voice spoke up, snapping him out of his trance. He turned and saw Tommy staring at the now grey appendages. A small, sad smile danced on the olders face, “Nothing to be worried about, Tommy.”

He missed the looks Wilbur and Techno shared, he ignored how the atmosphere in that early morning quickly soured into something melancholic. Bitterly, he wondered how long it would be until they realised what had happened. He wondered if Techno and Wilbur already _knew_. They saw his eye when it changed, what would they think by his wings?

 _It’ll be fine_ , Phil looked over all three of them, getting up and announcing the day's plans, his smile turned warm as he attempted to bring back the peaceful mood from earlier. His wings, for once, were pressed tightly against himself, an attempt at hiding the reality of his decisions. 

_I'll always protect them, even if I eventually fall. I promise._

And to him, it seemed like a promise he could keep.


	2. Aliferous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been weeks since Phil’s wings had gone from a sparkling gold to a grey, tipped with white. Techno never missed the moments where the Aasimar ran a gentle hand over the appendages, a sad smile on his lips as he would occasionally grip the feathers. Sometimes Techno watched him pull one out, to study between his fingers. Sometimes Techno wonders if that was Phil’s way of trying to turn them back.
> 
> Techno isn’t sure what had happened, but he has a guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH HERES PART 2 !!! not da best but i was tired of writing angst LMAO
> 
> also yeah techno perspective bc yep yeah

It had been weeks since Phil’s wings had gone from a sparkling gold to a grey, tipped with white. Techno never missed the moments where the Aasimar ran a gentle hand over the appendages, a sad smile on his lips as he would occasionally grip the feathers. Sometimes Techno watched him pull one out, to study between his fingers. Sometimes Techno wonders if that was Phil’s way of trying to turn them back.

Techno isn’t sure what had happened, but he has a guess.

_ The day after him and Wilbur were found, the older looked afraid. Afraid of something invisible. A hand always wandered to his right eye, fingers dancing against the side of it as Phil stared off into nothing. Techno caught a glimpse of how pale the pupil was compared to the day before. An unknown fear, and anger coursing through his blood as he pulled his gaze away. _

_ What happened? How did it happen? _

The way Phil had been acting, how the older  _ broke _ over the change in his own wings, the hands pulling against the grey feathers in a sort of disbelief and fear. Techno reckoned it had to be connected,  _ the pure fear and distraught that radiated from the asimaar on both of those days was enough to convince him. _ As the four readied their camp, he slid over next to Wilbur, a gentle nudge in his side was all he needed to get the bard’s full attention. “Wilbur, I need t’ talk to you real fast. Away from Phil n’ Tommy.” Wilbur, although confused, nodded and the two trekked into the treeline, the soft glow of the fire still in sight as they settled by the towering trees. 

“You remember how Phil’s wings changed a few days after we found Tommy?” A nod, “Now do you remember how his right eye also changed the day  _ after _ he found us?” Silence.

Wilbur spoke up after seconds of silence, “I didn’t.. know that..” He mumbled, Techno could see the gears turning in the other’s head, worry filtering into his expression as the silence dragged on. “I think.. We may have caused it somehow. I don’t know how, must be some asimaar thing.” How the hogfolk  _ wished _ he had checked out the library from the previous town, “I wanna find out. He’s keepin’ something from us.”

Wilbur was silent again, Techno hated it. He wished the genasi had words to fill this silence, he wished that Wilbur was the one asking Phil what had happened. Techno wasn’t  _ good _ at anything emotional, only how to fight and defend himself like he had nothing left.  _ Please Wilbur,  _ he prayed silently,  _ Say you’ll help me. _

“Techno.. Should we pry into it? It seems like it upset him a lot--” Techno didn’t need to hear the rest, he didn’t want to be convinced to  _ not _ say something to Phil. Quickly, he stormed his way back to their camp, hearing the panicked scamper of Wilbur behind him, his confused mumblings that Techno tuned out in favour for marching towards the asimaar, currently sitting with his wings folded,  _ almost like he’s trying to hide them,  _ neatly on his back. He stopped next to the winged man, who looked back at him with kindness in his eyes. Techno knew he looked back with a burning, cold rage.

“Phil, I.. need to ask you something.” Techno started, voice shaking only slightly.  _ He was always better at speaking with his fists, it was a language that everyone knew, after all. _

Phil’s expression shifted into that of worry, a pained smile on his face, “Of course, Techno, what is it that you need?”

_ He already knows where this was going.  _ Techno thought, watching as Phil’s wings shifted to be fully pressed against his back. He was already getting nervous, his hands twitching as he stared the older in the eye. Words jumbling in his mind as he fought to ask his question.

“What.. What happened to your eye, and your wings?” Techno watched the storm of emotions that flashed on the older’s face, he pressed on, “I know there’s somethin’ up, Phil. The eye thing happened a  _ day _ after you found Wilbur and I,” He took a moment to breathe, shakily, “and the wings?  _ Days _ after we found Tommy. What’s going on, Phil.”

The air was tense, no one made a move. The crackling of the campfire was the only thing breaking the silence as Phil stared at Techno, regret and nervousness present in his gaze. Techno wriggled his fingers in discomfort, waiting.  _ Please Phil, please.. Say something.  _ In the corner of his eye, he could see Wilbur and Tommy staring at the two, confusion on their faces. As the silence stretched out, he spoke again, “Phil, what  _ happened _ .”

Phil let out a sigh, running a hand over his face as he looked over the three of them. “I.. suppose I owe you all an explanation.” Techno could tell he was nervous, could tell that he was trying to find a way out.  _ I can’t let that happen. _ “It’s.. uh.. It’s nothing bad. It’s just.. A change that happens, very common thing with aasimars--”

“Why are you lying to us, Phil?” 

Silence, again. Phil stared at him, “Techno..” The boiling anger that he knew well came coursing through his veins, he glared as he growled out, “If it’s a  _ ‘very common thing’ _ , why were you crying? Why do you keep plucking your own feathers? What’s going  _ on _ , Phil!? Is it us? Did we do this? Tell me! Tell me right now!” He couldn’t control the bubbling anger, and like instinct, swung his right fist towards the older.

Impact, behind him he heard the angry shouts of Tommy, and the confused ones of Wilbur. He looked at Phil, who held his cheek in shock. “Techno…” 

The hot, flowing familiarity of anger cooled into a freezing sense of regret.  _ He punched Phil. He just punched Phil. _

“Techno what the FUCK!” Tommy was at his side, shoving at him. Wilbur came over as well, gently pulling the younger back as he struggled and continued to yell,  _ protective, Techno’s glad that Tommy cared _ . “I.. I didn’t..” Techno stared at his hand,  _ Did he do that? He hurt someone he cared about. He just punched Phil. He just hurt.. _

Arms wrapped around him, holding him close as  _ dark grey _ feathers blocked out the dim glow from the campfire. “It’s okay, Techno. I know..” Phil mumbled to him, “I’ll explain all I can, okay? I’m sorry for lying. I’m so sorry..” 

_ Phil was still so kind, even after he hurt him? _

The hogfolk didn’t know how to respond, allowing himself to be sat down next to Wilbur and Tommy, as Phil stood before the three. “I’ll explain as much as I can, you three… you three deserve to know.”

* * *

The atmosphere was tense after the explanation.

Techno didn’t move, shocked by the fact. Wilbur held his head in his hands, fingers threaded in his hair as he shook silently. Tommy had a newly found look of anger across his face,  _ Techno swore he saw flames bursting from the younger’s arms _ . Phil, as calm as he looked, was on the verge of tears,  _ Techno could see how he held back oncoming cries _ . He felt the cold, seeing the older cry.  _ It was because of us, he’s like this. _

“Techno.. I know that look..” He looked up, seeing Phil in front of him, sadness in his eyes, “I’d let it happen again, if it meant I could protect the three of you.”

He heard Wilbur cry first, unable to hold back his sobs anymore. Phil immediately rushed over to him, pulling him close and whispering softly to him. Techno approached, Tommy at his side, the anger in his eyes gone, Phil opened his arms to the both of them, pulling them in and wrapping his wings around the three,  _ Techno knew he would later deny how he teared up.  _ He knew that it wasn’t over, that more was to be talked about, no matter how hard it was.

For now though, he felt safe with his  _ family _ , and that’s all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH I DIDNT WANNA . WRITE THE EXPLANATION IT WOULD TAKE TOO LONG LMAO ummm yeah!!
> 
> ok this is done *runs off*


End file.
